grefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Equipamiento de Patapon 3
Descripción thumb|354pxHay muchas variaciones de equipo en Patapon 3, las armas o armaduras varían en color de fondo y color de nombre, depende el tipo de arma que sea. También varían sus usos depende el tipo de clase que uses. Ejemplo: Yarida lanza las jabalinas mientras que Taterazay las usa como espadas y pincha con ellas. La mayoría de las armas y armaduras pueden ser mejoradas en tu fragua, pero solo hay un máximo nivel de equipo en la fragua, al subir de nivel tu fragua, se incrementa el nivel máximo al que puedes mejorar tu equipamiento. La fragua sube de nivel al mejorar por primera vez un item a +11 +21 y +31. El nivel máximo de las armas y armaduras que puedes mejorar en la fragua es +40. Al subir de nivel tu fragua, el tipo de objeto que hayas mejorado se convertirá en "Archiobjeto" y solo este tipo de objetos pueden mejorarse más para poder subir de nivel la fragua. Por ejemplo si mejoras a +21 una espada, podrás mejorar todo el equipo que quieras a +20 pero no a +21, si intentas mejorar a +21 otro tipo de objeto, el Archiobjeto cambiará y se podrá mejorar a +21 o más este tipo de objeto, pero tu si tu antiguo Archiobjeto eran espadas, y tenías algunas +22 +25 etc, estas se degradarán hasta +20. Cuando tu fragua sea nivel 3, podrás mejorar solo un tipo de objeto a +40, los demás podrás mejorarlos solo a +30, pero no te preocupes, puedes visitar otras fraguas con distintos archiobjetos para mejorar tu otro equipo. Al subir de nivel un objeto a nivel +11, puedes renombrarlo (Máximo 10 letras) también puedes renombrarlos al mejorarlos a +31, al igual que renombrarlos, también cambiará su aspecto. Hay 5 tipos de objetos que son: *'Normales:' Armas y armaduras con el nombre de color negro, no son muy fuertes pero son muy comunes. Se encuentran en cofres de madera. *'Encantados:' Armas y armaduras con nombre de color morado claro, hay varios encantamientos, depende el encantamiento, el arma o armadura puede ser más fuerte. Se encuentran en cofres de hierro. *'Únicos:' Estos son un poco raros y no pueden ser mejorados en la fragua, el nombre es de color naranja. Se encuentran en cofres de oro. *'Super Únicos': Estos son más raros y son muy poderosos, el nombre es de color morado. Se encuentran en cofres enjoyados. *'Equipamiento Definitivo:' Estas armas son MUY raras de ver, no tienen nivel, es decir, no tienen un + al final, solo se pueden conseguir 4 en total, no pueden ser mejorados en la fragua, ni desmontados en los cuarteles. Su nombre es de color verde. Se encuentran en cofres rosados. Espadas Las espadas pueden usarse por Taterazay, Guardira y Tondenga al nivel 6. Normales *'Espada': Una espada normal y corriente. Es ligera y manejable pero no produce mucho daño. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Espada de Hielo': Una espada mágica cubierta del frío más helado. Tiene una gran capacidad para congelar y nunca pierde su filo. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Hielo) : *'Espada Llameante': Una espada con una hoja al rojo vivo por el calor mágico. ¡Es poderosa y también prende fuego a los enemigos! (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Fuego) : *'Espada Adormilante': Una espada mágica que envía a los enemigos a dormir. Un buen corte y... ¡Buenas noches! (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : 'Únicas *'Matadragones': Una espada encantada. La hoja se curva un poco para poder pinchar a los dragones por el costillar. (+150% daño contra dragones. Combustión.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Flangil': Esta espada de un solo filo tiene un emblema sagrado grabado en la empuñadura. Con su hoja de oro pone a los demonios en su sitio. (+50% daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes, proporciona vigor, rompe escudos y reduce a la mitad el daño por oscuridad.) (Elemente de ataque: Corte) : Super Únicas *'Castram': Esta espada de dos puntas con esa curva tan inquietante corta dos veces en una sola exhalación. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Defensora': Una espada de dos filos que también sirve de escudo. Es tosca pero quien la pueda levantar, mejora su defensa. ''(Proporciona vigor, defensa, reduce en 1/10 el daño elemental, y aumenta las resistencias a los efectos de estado.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'"El Carnicero"': ''Una espada tan grande que hace sentir canijo... Al menos a los que deja vivos. Derriba a los enemigos y provoca aturdimiento. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : 'Sables Los sables pueden usarse por Taterazay al nivel 5 y Myamsar al nivel 8. Normales *'Katana': Esta katana normal y corriente hace menos daño que una espada (malo) pero inflinge más golpes críticos (excelente). (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Sable de Rayos': Un sable encantado que invoca rayos, causa aturdimiento y prende fuego a los enemigos. ''(Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Rayos) : *'Sable de Críticos': ''Un sable mágico con un filo mágico. Esta fiable arma tiene muchas posibilidades de inflingir golpes críticos. (Crítico) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : Únicos *'Tsuyugiri': Este famoso sable está tan afilado que corta los cabellos por la mitad. Los escudos son casi inútiles contra sus cegadores tajos. ''(Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Murapata': ''Un mortífero sable que pide sangre a gritos. Ayuda a arrasar con las fuerzas enemigas si se paga el precio. (Alto indice de críticos, pero reduce el vigor. También inflige sueño y veneno.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Oscuridad) : Super Únicos *'Sable de Astria': Un sable de occidente con fabulosas joyas. Pertenecía a un linaje de reyes beliciosos y presumidos. Puede atravesar las escamas de un dragón y derruir las murallas de un castillo. (+20% daño contra madera. +50% contra caparazones, dragones, y piedra. +100% daño contra metal.) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : 'Jabalinas Las jabalinas son usadas por Yarida, Kibadda, Piekron, Wooyari y Taterazay al nivel 10, Carribasa y Pyokojinete al nivel 15 y Sirenascivia y Mosglotón. Normales *'Jabalina': Una jabalina normal y corriente. Está hecha para durar pero en cambio su punta no es tan aguda como para hacer mucho daño. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Jabalina de Críticos': Esta afilada jabalina es un arma muy fiable para inflingir golpes críticos eficazmente. (Crítico) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Jabalina Llameante': Una jabalina con una punta ardiente, gracias a un poco de magia. Es genial para hacer pinchitos de una tacada. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : *'Jabalina de Rechazo': Una jabalina pesada de tosco aspecto. Demuestra lo que vale de verdad cuando la usas para enviar a los enemigos a la luna. (Empujón) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : 'Únicas *'Gesundbeit': Una jabalina retorcida pensada para matar a un gigante. A los que pinche van a pasar una noche pero que muy mala. (+80% daño contra gigantes. También envenena) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Yumbalina': Esta misteriosa jabalina, decorada con enredaderas, envía a sus víctimas al país de los sueños. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicas *'Colmillo de Dokaknel': Una jabalina sacada de Dokaknel, algo muy raro de ver. Lo atraviesa todo y luego se clava en la tierra en señal de triunfo. (+50% daño contra caparazones y dragones. También perfora enemigos, edificios y muros.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Vuelo de la Palquiria': Esta jabalina especial, el último grito en aerodinámica, puede encontrar los huecos que haya entre los escudos. (Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Tridente de Poseipon': Este tridente de un Dios del mar tiene una gran potencia de ataque y congela al instante a todo enemigo que toca. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : Nota: El item existe pero es imposible conseguirlo sin hacks en cualquiera de las versiones del juego. Picas Las picas son usadas por Wooyari al nivel 11, Sirenascivia y Mosglotón. Normales *'Pica': La excesiva longitud de esta típica pica no es muy habitual. Solo un guerrero bien entrenado puede manejarla bien. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Pica de Hielo': Una lanza mágica de poder gélido. Tiene la capacidad de congelar, aturdir y empujar. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : *'Stagger Pike': Una pica basta, pensada para aturdir a enemigos en vez de atravesarlos. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Únicos *'Goldora': Esta bonita pica de oro es muy antigua pero no tiene ni un solo arañazo en su esbelta hoja. Pega golpes críticos y aturde. (Combustión, también puede aturdir e inflinge críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Pointidon': La capacidad de empalar de esta pica se evidencia en sus fuertes pinchazos, que no se ven afectados por los escudos y lanzan a los enemigos por los aires. (Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicos *'Garrote de Supercedro': Este robusto garrote proviene de un supercedro milenario. Pesa tanto y es tan duro que es una porra ideal para aplastar enemigos. (+50% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Lanzas Estas armas son usadas por Kibadda y Piekron al nivel 7, Pyokojinete y Carribasa al nivel 18, Wooyari y Guardira al nivel 15 y Mosglotón y Sirenascivia. Normales *'Lanza': Una lanza normal y corriente. Apenas sirve para combatir pero, si te caes encima de ella, al menos sobrevivirás. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Lanza de Hielo': Una lanza mágica envuelta en un frío absoluto. Congela a los enemigos, pega golpes críticos y aturde... También alivia los dolores de cabeza. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : *'Lanza de Aturdimiento': Una lanza enorme, es capaz de inflingir graves daños si se carga a caballo. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Lanza Llameante': Una lanza encantada que brilla con un fuego mágico. Inflinge golpes críticos, aturde y quema a los enemigos. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : Únicas *'Lanza de Rómulo': Una lanza que empuñó un héroe legendario, que fundó un gran imperio en tan solo una generación. Con pinchar una vez con ella en un punto vital, se puede derribar a un gigante, y no ha derribado a pocos. (+100% daño contra gigantes y aumenta el vigor y la defensa) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Incendiaria': Una lanza que suelta un remolino de fuego. Esta precursora del lanzallamas quema todo lo que encuentra a su paso. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : Super Únicas *'Gugnir': Esta lanza divina dará en el punto débil del enemigo. Inflige unos golpes críticos brutales. (Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Battachin': Un héroe invencible empuñó antaño esta lanza larga de punta dentada. Es igual de mortal si se lanza o se pincha con ella. ''(Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Veneno) : *'Murakumon': ''Esta lanza sagrada, bendita por el dios del trueno, da la velocidad del rayo. ''(Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Rayo) : Guantes Los guantes son usados por Destrobo, Arcomunk y Lobo Rabioso. Normales *'Guante': ''Este guante de entrenamiento inflige poco daño. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Guante de Hielo': Este guante hecho de escarcha compacta congela a los enemigos. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Hielo) : *'Guante de Rechazo': Este basto guante envía a los enemigos por los aires.. (Empujón) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Guante Adormilante': Este guante adormece a los enemigos al tocarlos. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Únicos *'Aprietamuertes': Este guante de lanzamiento ha batido incontables récords. (+125% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Gran Guante de Gólem': Un precioso guante que usa una extremidad de gólem. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Super Únicos *'Piringar Zingar': Guante electrocutador para sofocar motines. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Rayo) : *'Guante de Chosan': Este guante de rápidos reflejos se usa para capturar delincuentes. (+20% daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes, caparazones, dragones y gigantes. +80% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Toque de la Naturaleza': Este brazo sagrado está cargado de poderes curativos y tiene gran resistencia a los ataques mágicos. Sus ataques son muy potentes, pero ajenos al daño. ''(El árbol rarito de Arcomunk curará más, -50% daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes, caparazones, dragones y gigantes. -25% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Dagas Las dagas son usadas por Myamsar al nivel 10 y Piekron al nivel 12. Normales *'Daga': ''Esta daga normal y corriente es muy apreciada por su diseño, robusta pero compacta. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Daga de Críticos': Esta daga es muy fiable y tiene efectos críticos. Se usa en combate para terminar con los enemigos debilitados. (Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Daga Adormilante': La punta de esta daga lleva un somnífero. Clavarla varias veces asegura un efecto soporífero. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Únicas *'Crablessa': Costó meses hacer esta daga hecha con el caparazón de Cioking. ''(+250% daño contra caparazones. +100% daño contra dragones y metal. +50% daño contra piedra. +20% daño contra madera.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicas *'Feisho': ''Esta daga mágica hace que quien la use se sienta ligero como una pluma. Los enemigos estarán indefensos frente a tus rapidísimos ataques. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Navajas Las navajas son usadas por Myamsar al nivel 15. Todas te dan defensa y chance de romper escudos. Normal *'Sai': Este sai de aspecto normal está ideado para que atraviese el escudo del enemigo antes de pegarle realmente. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Navaja Venenosa': Esta navaja está untada con un veneno de acción rápida. Su tajo mortal, combinado con la ponzoña consiguiente, lleva a la agonía a los enemigos. (Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Veneno) : Únicos *'Beso de Heltopay': Esta navaja con forma de luna creciente atraviesa los escudos e inflige ataques críticos. (Rompe escudos) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicos *'Sai de Goliamon': El filo de este sai parece brillar con un negro poder. Tiene gran potencia del ataque y efectos de veneno y sueño. (Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Oscuridad) : *'Sai Santificado': El filo divino de este sai legendario tiene un poder sagrado. Cuenta con una gran potencia de ataque y aumenta el vigor. (+100% daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes. Aumenta el vigor máximo.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Luz) : Espadones Los Espadones son usados por Grenburr y Cañasalto al nivel 15 y Cuervorruin. Normales *'Espadón': Un espadón normal y corriente. Es duradero, pero por lo demás no sirve para gran cosa. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Espadón de Críticos': Un espadón afilado y mágico. Deberías guardarlo porque inflige muchos golpes críticos. (Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Espadón de Hielo': Un espadón gélido hecho de escarcha. Congela a los enemigos. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Hielo) : Únicos *'Quagar': Un robusto espadón con un solo filo, hecho del mineral más duro imaginable. Así, tiene una gran potencia de ataque y de empujón. (Empujón) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Excalipon': Solo unos pocos elegidos pueden llevar este espadón, que inflige un terrible daño crítico, proporcional al coraje de quien lo empuña. (Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Luz) : Super Únicos *'Serberker': Este espadón maldito es muy poderoso. Quien lo empuña pierde el instinto de conservación y la capacidad de distinguir a los amigos de los enemigos. (Reduce muchísimo el índice de Críticos) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : Gran Sables Los Gran Sables pueden ser usados por Grenburr al nivel 14. Normales *'Gran Sable': Este gran sable normal y corriente se usa para entrenar y tiene una gran potencia de ataque. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Gran Sable Llameante': Un gran sable llameante con poderes mágicos, quien lo toca se prende fuego. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Fuego) : *'Gran Sable Adormilante': '' Este gran sable mágico adormece a los enemigos a la vez que les hace daño.'' (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : Únicos *'Mono Hoshibo': Un gran sable tan largo que lo podrías usar para tender la ropa si no fuera por lo afilada que está. Y, lo que es más raro, pesa menos que una pluma. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Rayos) : *'Gran Sable de Onigiri': Un gran sable que usó un héroe oriental ante un demonio cruel. Cuando su gélida hoja corta, una capa de hielo brota de la herida. (+50% daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes y gigantes, también puede congelar) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Hielo) : Super Únicos *'Murasamune': Un gran sable maldito que exige grandes sacrificios a quien ose empuñarlo. Tiene un efecto crítico definitivo, envenena y produce sueño.(Alto índice de Críticos, también duerme y envenena pero baja el vigor máximo) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Oscuridad) : Hachas Las hacha son usadas por Cañasalto y Tondenga al nivel 10. Grenburr al nivel 20 y Cuervorruin. Normales *'Alabarda': Una alabarda norma y corriente. Va bien para cortar madera, pero, curiosamente, no tan bien cuando se trata de cortar enemigos. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Alabarda de Aturdimiento': Una alabarda mágica, pensada para aturdir o derribar enemigos. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : *'Hacha Venenosa':'' Una hacha mágica con el filo emponzoñado. ¡Manéjala con cuidado! (Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Veneno) : Únicas *'Hacha Helada de Hilkinga': ''Esta hacha, forjada de escarcha, deja congelados a los enemigos donde estén y es excelente para demoler. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Corte, Hielo) : *'Susurapon': Una hacha mágica ultraligera. Quien la lleva va disparando dardos por el campo de batalla y esquiva con agilidad los ataques enemigos. (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : Super Únicas *'Hacha de Hanboon': Una hacha de digno aspecto, pensada para el indigno propósito de infligir mucho dolor. Basta con un fuerte golpe para eliminar a los enemigos o aturdirlos. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Porras Las Porras son usadas por Tondenga, Guardira y Cañasalto al nivel 10 y Cuervorruin. Normales *'Porra': Una porra corriente. Se usa más para cascar nueces que para luchar. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Porra de Rayos': La porra mágica invoca rayos, aturde y prende fuego a los enemigos. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Rayo) : *'Tejesueños': Esta porra mágica deja a los enemigos sin sentido. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Únicas *'Genmaru': Una herramienta recia, pensada para demoler los edificios enemigos. (+150% daño contra madera, piedra y metal) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Mjollnir': Este martillo dorado de los dioses, parte fácilmente la cabeza de un gigante. Alto índice de críticos. (+50% daño contra gigantes) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Super Únicas *'Thor': Este martillo, creado por el hijo de Odín, aterroriza y causa varios efectos de estado. (+150% daño contra todo, causa todos los efectos de estado pero aumenta el daño recibido en 50%) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Arcos Los arcos son usados por Yumiyacha y Alosson. Normales *'Arco': Un arco para practicar cada día. Dispara flechas, ¡que a veces incluso dan en el blanco! (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Arco Llameante': Un arco mágico que dispara flechas flamígeras, prende fuego a los enemigos y los obliga a huir desesperados. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Fuego) : *'Arco Adormilante': Un arco que lleva la maldición de una bruja. Sus blancos caen dormidos como troncos y sueñan con que tienen muchas verrugas. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Únicos *'Arco de Apolón': Un arco bellamente decorado que antaño se dio como ofrenda a un dios del Sol. Abruma con rápidos disparos y golpes críticos. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Yamibashiri':'' Un arco de asesino que inflige muchos efectos adversos en el estado de los confiados blancos. (Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicos *'Arco de Raijinpón: Un arco magnifico para infligir golpes críticos y quemar a los enemigos. Forma pequeños rayos que electrifican sus flechas. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Rayo) : Arcos largos Son usados por Alosson al nivel 10. Normales *'''Arco Largo: Este arco largo normal y corriente tiene un gran alcance y un efecto aturdidor excelente. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Arco Largo de Aturdimiento': Cuando este poderoso arco largo da en el blanco, su confusión deja inconsciente al enemigo. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Arco Largo Venenoso': Las flechas de este arco largo están untadas con veneno para ser más letales. (Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Veneno) : Únicos *'Arco Largo de Debilidad': Este recio arco largo ha perforado a incontables gigantes y tiene una extraña magia que provoca sueño. (+100% daño contra gigantes) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicos *'Arco Largo de Krakabúm': Cuesta un poco más tensar este gigantesco arco largo de adamanman, pero el retardo queda más que compensado con la mayor potencia de ataque. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Yoichiro': Este arco largo dispara flechas mágicas que pueden atravesar cualquier cosa. Imbuidas de una gran fuerza mágica, hasta un mero arañazo puede hacer gran daño. (Perforador) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Ballestas Las ballestas son usadas por Yumiyacha al nivel 5. Normales *'Ballesta': Ballesta corriente, capacidad de disparo limitada. Inflige un daño constante muy alto. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Ballesta de Hielo': Una ballesta mágica. Congela y derriba a los enemigos, inflige golpes críticos y gana sin despeinarse en cualquier lucha con bolas de nieve. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Hielo) : *'Ballesta de Rechazo': Una ballesta tosca, ideal para apartar a enemigos en primera líneas. Tiene los efectos de hacer críticos y aturdir. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Únicas *'La Maquinadora': Una ballesta de repetición, diseñada por un brillante matemático. (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : Super Únicas *'Propuesta Illiamtel': Esta ballesta, hecha por un maestro arquero, atraviesa los escudos enemigos y no deja a nadie vivo. (Rompe escudos, +50% daño contra madera, piedra y metal.) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo) : *'Disparadora Teskatori': Esta ballesta la llevan a una mano los demonios que montan en sierpes. Los desgraciados que reciben sus flechas sufren toda clase de efectos de estado. (Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Pinchazo, Oscuridad) : Tubas/Cuernos Las Tubas/Cuernos son usados por Wondabarappa, Jamsch y Murcigante. Normales *'Flauta/Tuba/Cuerno':'' Esta espartana flauta se usa para entrenar y no hace gran cosa en lo relativo a daño y efectos de estado.'' (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : *'Tuba de Hielo': Una tuba mágica que está en contacto con su frío interior. Tocarla deja congelados a los oyentes. ''(Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido, Hielo) : *'Tuba Llameante': ''Una tuba que arde mágicamente en su interior. Sus melodías golpean literalmente a los enemigos con pedazos de amor ardiente. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido, Fuego) : Únicas *'Tuba de Elixir': Esta tuba, barnizada con el elixir de la vida eterna, emite un tono sonoro que da inmunidad y defensa. (Sube la defensa, Baja en 20% el daño por ataques mágicos) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : *'Tuba Duermedragones': El timbre sobrenatural y calmante de esta tuba, construida por un alegre cuidador de dragones, sume en un profundo sueño hasta las más feroz de esas bestias. (+150% daño contra dragones. También duerme) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : Super Únicas *'Matademonios Sónico': Esta tuba, imbuida con varias capas de magia protectora, es muy eficaz contra las bestias malígnas. Emite un zumbido de baja frecuencia que solo oyen éstas. (+250% daño contra demonios, +200% daño contra muertos vivientes) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : Gran Cuernos Los Gran Cuernos son usados por Wondabarappa al nivel 5 y Murcigante. Normales *'Gran Cuerno': Un gran cuerno para practicar como los que dan a todos los críos de tercer curso. (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : *'Gran Cuerno de Aturdimiento': Un gran cuerno mágico cuyas notas bajas sacuden la tierra, haciendo que los enemigos se aturdan o salgan volando. (Aturdimiento) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : *'Gran Cuerno Adormilante': Un gran cuerno mágico, cuyas ondas llevan a los enemigos rápidamente al país de los sueños. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : Únicos *'Gran Cuerno Homugai': Este gran cuerno, bendecido por el dios de la guerra, se usa para anunciar un combate inminente. Sus ondas pegan sin cesar al enemigo. (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : Super Únicos *'Megamatador': Este gran cuerno emite una cacofonía que hace temblar hasta a los gigantes. Su ensordecedor rugido es tan fuerte que incluso lanza al enemigo por los aires. ''(+100% daño contra dragones) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : *'Gran Aullador': ''Un gran cuerno de acción rápida que imita el aullido de los lobos. Destroza la primera línea enemiga como manada de los lobos hambrientos. (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : Cuernos Dobles Los Cuernos Dobles son usados por Jamsch al nivel 15 y Murcigante. Normales *'Cuerno Doble': Este corriente cuerno doble induce al sueño con sus fantasmales toños, pero hace poco daño. ''(Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : *'Cuerno Doble de Rayos': ''Este cuerno, imbuido del poder del trueno, riega a los enemigos con una barrera abrasadora de rechinantes sonidos. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido, Rayo) : *'Cuerno Doble Venenoso': Este cuerno doble interfiere los cinco sentidos mediante ondas sonoras ponzoñosas. todas las víctimas reciben mucho daño a su inmunidad y muchas no sobreviven. ''(Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido, Veneno) : Únicos *'Tuba de Hamelín': ''Las dulces ondas sonoras de este cuerno doble mágico dan una necesidad irresistible de dormir. Muy eficaz para combates en grupo. (Sueño y Veneno) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido, Oscuridad) : Super Únicos *'Canto de la Sirena': El seductor de este cuerno doble fantasmal tiene una gran potencia de ataque, y buenos efectos de veneno y sueño. (Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido, Oscuridad) : *'Canto de Spriggan': Tesoro de un duende terrenal cubre a los enemigos con un torrente de sonido. ¡Anula toda formación con su gran capacidad para envenenar! (Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Sonido) : '' '' Bastones Los Bastones son usados por Oohoroc. Normales *'Bastón': El bastón habitual para los aprendices de magia negra. Empieza a practicar con él. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Fuego) : *'Bastón de Bolas de Fuego': Un bastón que incinera con grandes bolas de llamas. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Fuego) : *'Bastón de Muros de Fuego': Este bastón invoca un baluarte de magma al estimular las venas de la tierra. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Fuego) : *'Bastón de Rayos': Este poderoso bastón transforma el poder mágico propio en un nubarrón que hace llover rayos sobre los enemigos. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Rayo) : Únicos *'Bastón de la Tormenta': Este bastón, que solo llevan los hechiceros más veteranos, canaliza el poder de un Djinn del trueno para crear una gran tormenta. Desbloqueo de sortilegio: Uso intenso de Trueno estremecedor. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Rayo) : Super Únicos *'Bastón de Neblina Sagrada': Este bastón, que solo llevan los hechiceros más veteranos, canaliza a un animal divino para crear una neblina sagrada. Desbloqueo de sortilegio: Dominar Trueno estremecedor. (+50% daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes) (Elemento de ataque: Rayo, Luz) : *'Bastón de Mares de Fuego': Este bastón, que solo llevan los hechiceros más veteranos, canaliza el poder de un Djinn de las llamas para crear un mar de fuego. Desbloqueo de sortilegio: Dominar el Volcán. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Fuego) : *'Bastón del Veneno Negro: 'Este bastón, que solo llevan los hechiceros más veteranos, canaliza el poder de las bestias venenosas y cubre el campo de niebla ponzoñosa. Desbloqueo de sortilegio: Dominar Chamuscar. (Combustión, Veneno y Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Veneno, Oscuridad) : *'Bastón Enjoyado': El alma del guerrero que hay en el bastón se convierte en una espada sagrada y acaba con los enemigos. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Corte) : Cetros Los Cetros son usados por Pingrek. Los cetros no tienen un elemento de ataque base, así que no causan daño directo. Todos los cetros tienen índice de congelación. Normales *'Cetro': Cetro corriente que se da a los nuevos magos blancos. : *'Cetro de Pureza': ¡En lo alto sostén este bastón y pide algo con pasión! Soplará una brisa purificadora que librará a tus amigos de los efectos de estado. : *'Cetro Curativo':'' Este cetro es el favorito de los magos blancos de gran nivel. Mantenlo en lo alto y reza para curar de inmediato a tus aliados de todas las heridas de combate.'' : *'Cetro de Defensa': ¡Coge este bastón bien firme y un gran deseo pide! Aparecerá un muro defensivo que protegerá a tus amigos de daños y miedos. : ' Únicos *'Cetro Apagafuegos': Este antiguo cetro domina a los espíritus de las llamas. Quien lo lleva nunca se quema y los ataques de llamas enemigos ya no le dañan. ''(Inmunidad total a la combustión y reduce el daño por fuego a la mitad) : *'Cetro Descongelante': ''Este antiguo cetro domina a los espíritus del hielo. Quien lo lleva nunca se congela y los ataques de hielo enemigos ya no le dañan. (Inmunidad total a la congelación y daño por hielo reducido a la mitad) : Super Únicos *'Cetro de Remolinos': Cetro legendario de muerte y sueño. Transforma la Trampa de congelación en el soporífero Inconsciente. (Añade índice de sueño) : *'Cetro Despertador:' Este cetro despertó de su antiguo sueño para darle a su portador un cuerpo ágil y una resistencia total al sueño. (Inmunidad total al sueño y al empujón) : *'Cetro Antiveneno': Este cetro protector sagrado convierte la carne en hierro y da una resistencia total al veneno. (Resistencia total al veneno y daño por veneno reducido a la mitad) : Cañones Los Cañones son usados por Cañagabang y Viborosa. Normales *'Cañón': Un cañón que se usa en las maniobras. Hecho para durar, pero no para matar. No esperes que haga gran daño. (Elemento de ataque: Aplastamiento) : *'Cañón Llameante': Un cañón mágico que dispara proyectiles en llamas. Calienta a las fuerzas enemigas. (Combustión) (Elemento de ataque: Aplastamiento, Fuego) : Únicos *'Cañón de Bonkadonk': Dispara proyectiles reforzados, ideales para demoler. (+150% daño contra caparazones, +100% daño contra dragones, +200% daño contra madera, +300% daño contra piedra y +400% daño contra metal.) (Elemento de ataque: Aplastamiento) : Super Únicos *'Cañón de la Modorra': Un cañón que dispara balas de sueño. La nana perfecta para los grupos enemigos. (Sueño) (Elemento de ataque: Aplastamiento) : Obuses Los Obuses son usados por Cañagabang al nivel 14 y Viborosa. Normales *'Obús': This flack cannon is issued to experienced cannon adepts. Inflicts light damage over a wide range by firing countless tiny shells. (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : *'Obús de Hielo': Built with a magical ice alloy, this flack cannon launches flecks of singeing ice that mercilessly freeze foes. (Congelación) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Hielo) : Únicos *'Euralio': This flack cannon, designed in ancient times by a great mathematician, is used for base defense. Boasts rapid-fire and critical effect. (-30% daño contra caparazones, -20% daño contra dragones, -10% daño contra piedra, -40% daño contra metal.) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe) : Super Únicos *'Pesadilla': This evil flack cannon was unleashed from the deepest reaches of the demon realm. Its shells affect the very consciousness of the victims, causing poison and sleep. (-40% daño contra caparazones, -25% daño contra dragones, -20% daño contra piedra, -50% daño contra metal, duerme y envenena) (Elemento de ataque: Golpe, Oscuridad) : Encantamientos Armas *'Ll Llameante:' Aumenta la inflamabilidad. +25% índice de combustión y +46.6% ataque. *'Fz Fuerza:' Aumenta el daño. +60% Ataque. *'Ve Veneno:' Toxicidad aumentada. +25% índice de veneno y +73.3% ataque. *'St Santidad:' Eficaz contra muertos vivientes. Daño contra demonios y muertos vivientes +50%, crítico +5% y ataque +86.6% *'Mt Matador:' Eficaz contra dragones. Daño contra dragones +150%, crítico +10% y +100% ataque. *'Dt Destructor:' Eficaz contra materia. Velocidad de ataque +10%, crítico +15%, daño contra demonios, muertos vivientes, dragones y gigantes +10%, daño contra caparazones, madera, piedra y metal +50% y +113% ataque. *'Dv Divinidad:' Capacidad de atacar como un dios. Velocidad de ataque +20% Crítico +30% y +140% ataque. Armaduras *'PV Puntos de vida:' Sube tus puntos de vida. Salud +300. *'Bl Blindaje:' Aumenta la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Salud +500, resistencia a golpe, pinchazo y corte +10 y defensa +10. *'Ps Peso:' El peso aumentado impide los empujones. Salud +1000, resistencia a golpe, pinchazo y corte +20, defensa +15, resistencia al empujón y aturdimiento +10% y peso aumentado +5. *'Hi Hielo:' Más resistencia a combustión y menos daño por fuego. Salud +2000, defensa +20, resistencia a combustión +20% y daño por fuego a la mitad. *'Res Resistencia:' Daño reducido (de todos los tipos). Salud +5000, defensa +25, resistencia ante pinchazo, corte, golpe, aplastamiento, oscuridad, antiluz, fuego, hielo y rayo +10% y resistencia a crítico, aturdimiento y empujon +5%. *'Cu Cura:' Mejora la resistencia al veneno y reduce el daño de éste. Salud +10000, defensa +30, resistencia al envenenamiento +20% y daño por veneno reducido a la mitad. *'Mg Mega:' Gran aumento de PV. Salud +30000, defensa +50, resistencia a crítico, aturdimiento y empujón +10%, resistencia a combustión, congelación y envenenamiento +5% y x0.85 daño recibido. Encantamientos de la DEMO de Patapon 3 Estos encantamientos son especiales de los demos de Patapon 3 y son inexistentes en la versión FULL del juego. Armas: *'Ra Rayo:' Mayor índice de combustión y aturdimiento (mejor que Ll). *'Cr Crítico:' Mayor índice de críticos y daño por críticos aumentado. Armaduras: *'Ge Gelidez:' Mayor resistencia al fuego y menor cantidad de daños que este (mejor que Hi). Categoría:Patapon 3 Categoría:Equipamiento Categoría:Superhéroe Categoría:Materiales